The Viking, the Frost Spirit, and the Flower
by TheKillerJill
Summary: "It was one late noon on the island of Berk. It snows nine months and hails the other three. Each vikings in all lived in each houses. But one is not present to tell the story." RotGxHttyd crossover


My first fanfic uploaded on this website. It was originally posted on my tumblr blog, but I figured that I wanted to post this as my first fanfic on . Enjoy. Reviews are welcome. Please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes.

Ps: They are book versions of the characters. I've only read the first book of How to Train your Dragon and Jack Frost's story in The Guardians of Childhood hasn't been released yet, so their personalities may be in the dark and out of character. It's a poem so expect some rhymes...

* * *

_It was one late noon on the island of Berk_

_It snows nine months and hails the other three_

_Each vikings in all live in each houses_

_But the one is not present to start the story_

_Far away deep in the woods, hiding between fallen snowflakes, was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

_Strolling through the forest that is covered with snow_

_They even shimmer in pretty white glow_

_Hiccup complained about his uselessness in his own village_

_He even caused Havoc for a boy his age_

_"I'm sick and tired of being the only one" cried Hiccup_

_"To be left alone and do nothing done_

_"Great Odin's might, can't I for once do something right?"_

_As he moves onto the dark forest of the cold winter weather_

_Little does he know, he start to feel light as a feather_

_It took a second, no, minute to realize this feeling_

_He finally took conscious as he is captured by a fearling_

_Dark and scary that little shadow was, Hiccup didn't know what to do_

_He panicked in terror screaming out for help, but who?_

_A voice was heard from a distance, the spirit heard a child from the east_

_He calls right into action before the boy turns into a nightmare feast_

_Taking a fighting stance, he raise his staff_

_Shooting out magical beams and bam!_

_The fearling retreats leaving the boy with a slam_

_Confused and terrified young Hiccup was_

_He shut his eyes tightly, whispering to himself_

_"It's not real it's all a dream, it's not real it's all a dream…"_

_But alas his pleas did him no good_

_He would just go back home if only he could_

_His savior stood, looking at the crying child_

_Kneeling down he tries to comfort him with a smile_

_Only for a while, Hiccup's sobs become sniffles. Wipes his nose quickly only to be greeted by a warm grin._

_The supposedly older one says to Hiccup, "No more sadness, little boy. For I have come to rescue you. No need to fear._

_"The fearling won't be back as long as I'm here"_

_Instead of expecting the boy to interrogate, too slow too late, he already knows who you are, mate!__(Bunnymund? 0.o)_

_Of course the older lad was Jack Frost of the Winter Weather_

_Due to Hiccup's confusion, he isn't as old, as he thought of another_

_Hiccup finally spoke,__"Why did you help me, Old Man Winter?"_

_Jack's brows narrow skeptically at the young viking_

_"Old man? Who're you calling an old man?_

_"Do I look like I have wrinkles? I'll smack you with my hand!"_

_Hiccup was quickly forgotten how easily tempered Jack Frost can be_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"_

_Jack's guard went down and brought up a different topic_

_"What are you doing out here alone in the woods?" Placing down his stick_

_Hiccup took a moment's hesitation before explaining to Jack all about his problems_

_Jack said nothing throughout the whole time_

_He is used to humans not aware of his presence_

_Oh jeebus, I've run out of rhymes! DX_

_"You're lucky, Hiccup. People can see you, hear you, and feel you…" Jack lowers his head in despair._

_"While I can't interact with anyone. I am truly all alone. It's just not fair."_

_Hiccup didn't know what else to say_

_Guilt dwells within his soul_

_He is lost of words to say_

_Hiccup rests his hand on Jack's shoulder and say, "Well I can see you,_

_"hear you, and feel you._

_"You wanna play?"_

_So the boy and the spirit scamper arpimd in the fields of snow with joy_

_Hiccup for one tries his best not to anger the winter spirit_

_Whereas Jack mercilessly annoy_

_Snowballs are flying left to right and right to left, each pass_

_Then one accidentally went up against Hiccup's-_

_"OW!" Hiccup yelps as he fell forward towards the frozen pond_

_His tooth nearly fell out loose_

_Behind him is a taunt_

_By Jack, "Wow, you are such a klutz!" He floats over to Hiccup's side_

_Making sure he didn't harm the boy, despite his pride_

_Hiccup became silent. He stares down at the frozen body of water_

_Jack follows where Hiccup's eyes wander_

_A reflection of both males with sapphire flowers_

_Beside the edge of the lake is where they are grown_

_The plant's name is unknown._

_It trails its path from the woods to the fields of snow and ice_

_Jack picks one up, not knowing for sure why, he just thinks it looks nice_

_Hiccup heaved a depressing sigh, "I'll never be a true Viking looking like this."_

_Jack noticed this, looking back at Hiccup, and himself, he balled his fist_

_"Listen here, skinny boy, I am nowhere near as fatter than you" He wagged his index finger_

_"If you want to really be someone, you'll have to stop being all like this, you see?"_

_Hiccup felt dumb folded at first and whined, "You just gestured to all of me"_

_"Don't doubt yourself is what I mean, doofus." Jack flicked at Hiccup's forehead_

_"Belief is your friend, okay?" Jack Frost finally said_

_Hiccup's eyes watered, but he refused to cry again_

_And then he said, "Do you believe in yourself?"_

_Jack's smile wavers and he turns his head to the left_

_The sun is about to set_

_The full moon is about to get_

_Its moonbeams to lit_

_Sitting beside a large mushroom tree_

_The two relaxed together, watching the birds flee_

_Hiccup wants to break the silence that is held between thee_

_But he feels that Jack doesn't want to cooperate just yet, so he waited patiently…_

_Not hearing a breath out of Jack makes him worry_

_Hiccup taps on Jack's shoulder_

_As his head turn, he removes his hand that was placed on a large boulder_

_"Do you think…" Hiccup began shyly "We could play again like this?"_

_Jack tilts his head a bit, "What do you mean?"_

_Hiccup asks again, "Do you think, this could be a regular trend?"_

_Jack widens his eyes catching his drift_

_"You mean as friends?"_

_Hiccup nodded excitedly while Jack reached for his staff_

_"Alright, then you must fulfill a task"_

_He reached for his brown vest and pulled out a seed_

_"You must plant it on a soil and give it all the water it needs"_

_Jack firmly grab a hold of Hiccup's wrist_

_Giving him the next bid on his to-do-list_

_Not sure why he would want to do this, but he felt the need to_

_Completing this task would sure to bring hope in his soul_

_No matter what he do_

_Hiccup said proudly, "Don't worry, Jack. I will do my best to watch over the plant!"_

_A wild rustle noise grew tremendously behind the bushes_

_Jack immediately went into battle stance_

_Then wham! Something sent him flying over the land_

_Hiccup, defenselessly witness a mass hoard of fearlings, even more than he could imagine_

_His knees tremble and buck for the beast's next attack is about to begin_

_Just in time, hails shooting down from above_

_Slowing down the fealings, giving Hiccup time to escape to the cove_

_Jack thought he had weaken the monster, however it is feared_

_That he had only angered it more than it so appeared_

_The battle rages on far away as Hiccup stumbled and crawled back up to his feet_

_Only to stop and look at the roars and cries of defeat_

_Clenching the hand with the seed, confidence has risen and leads his thought_

_To what's at stake here, he will not cower anymore_

_His friend needs him more, more than he could ever ask for!_

_Scratches, bruises, and droplets of blood stain on Jack's flesh_

_yet he won't back down_

_Fearlings mobilize in order to suffocate the spirit of winter_

_hoping he would drown_

_Still clinging onto his dear life, or what's left of it, he refused to give in_

_Then a whistle is heard from afar_

_Hiccup waves his attention to the monster, plastered on a grin_

_The fearlings let go of Jack and chase after the young Viking. Hiccup lured the beast away from his comrade, good!_

_Now it's time to see if it works, if the monster does not understood_

_Why he was running in effortless directions unless…_

_He lead it into a trap!_

_A contraption of a sort, like a cage that limits the monster from abort_

_While the fearlings are trapped, Hiccup lift up a torch and wave against it mercilessly_

_They hissed and groan in pain for it burns. Hiccup finished vanquishing the beast and not missing a shadow so carelessly_

_Hiccup became tired, sweat pouring down his little head_

_Before he forgets, he scrambled back to the injured spirit_

_Lying there, Jack breathes slowly, not sure what to do until he catches the viking he sees_

_Hiccup kneeled and begged, "Don't go, Jack."_

_His hands shaking, unable to help the fact_

_that Jack is wounded, but yet he smiled_

_"Hey, don't cry, little boy…no need to fear. Just fulfill this task I told you, do you hear?"_

_Hiccup planted the seed onto the fertile soil_

_Jack surprisingly sat up by himself_

_Hiccup sat next to him, careful not to cause a turmoil_

_They gaze together at the ground which was in front of the falling sun_

_Hiccup pointed and yawns at the sight_

_Jack's eyes shimmer at the beauty to his exhaustion_

_He silently sing a song of Nightlight_

_His head leaned against Hiccup's tiny shoulder_

_Eyes closed._

_His face looks calm and very peaceful._

_Hiccup said, "You sleeping already? Today was quite terrible."_

_As the sun lowers down, tears flow from Hiccup's eyes as he began to get_

_A feeling that this is the last Jack frost will ever see a sunset._

* * *

Hiccup's eyes slowly open as the rays of the morning sun shine through the cracked walls of his house. His vision is blurred but he can still hear his father calling his name to wake him up. Hiccup was feeling slightly sick when he remembered what day it is. _Of course, it is the day when I take my initiation_. He thought miserably.

He got up and ready to pack his things while he tries to recollect the memories on that fateful day. Only then when he realized, it was all a dream…or a nightmare, perhaps.

A lump forms in Hiccup's throat. What good and bad things that happened could probably change his life. In reality, there is no such thing. Hiccup is and will always be useless no matter what.

Walking outside on a blizzard is very tiresome. Especially for someone like Hiccup and where his village takes place. Yet…Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Standing out from all the fogs and hills of white snow is something new. A blue bud from the ground that healthily grew.


End file.
